


Der kleine Apfeldieb

by LookWhatIHaveWaitingForMe



Series: Chroniken des Rafael Lightwood-Bane [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dad!Magnus, Fluff, German, Lightwood-Bane Familie, M/M, Malec, dad!Alec, kinder - Freeform, malec mit kindern, parents!malec
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWhatIHaveWaitingForMe/pseuds/LookWhatIHaveWaitingForMe
Summary: Wie Rafael nicht nur Alecs Apfel stahl, sondern auch sein Herz.





	Der kleine Apfeldieb

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Die Geschichte wurde vor GOTSM und QoAAD geschrieben !!!

Schweiß rannte Alecs Rücken herunter und durchnässte seine schwarze Ausrüstung, die sich als äußerst unpraktisch unter der heißen Mittagssonne erwies. Er war es definitiv nicht gewohnt bei solchen hohen Temperaturen auf der Jagd zu sein. Obwohl es in dem Leben des jungen Shadowhunters nur wenige Dinge gab, die ihn glücklicher machten als Dämonenjagen, wünschte er sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als eine Pause machen zu können, um ein Schluck Wasser zu trinken. In seinem Rucksack hörte er förmlich den letzten Inhalt seiner Falsche plätschern, viel war jedoch vermutlich nicht mehr übrig. 

Nach Sebastians Attentate auf sämtliche Institute waren nur noch wenige Shadowhunter bereit auf Dämonenjagd zu gehen; vielen hatte es das Leben gekostet, die meisten waren immer noch schwer verletzt, sodass andere Institute aus aller Welt herhalten mussten. So wurden auch Alec und sein Parabatai Jace aus New York nach Buenos Aires geschickt um auszuhelfen. Jace war im Moment nirgendwo zu sehen, ein paar Straßen zuvor hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt. Ein paar Meter war er noch zusammen mit David gelaufen, einem viel zu jungen einheimischen Shadowhunter, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal mit auf die Jagd durfte. Er sollte Alec den Weg zeigen, ihm dabei helfen sich nicht zu verlaufen, aber mit Erschrecken musste er verstellen, dass er ihn verloren hatte. 

Jede Gasse in Buenos Aires sah gleich aus und obwohl die Passanten auf den Straßen nicht in der Lage waren ihn zu sehen, änderte es nichts daran, dass er selbst nichts sehen konnte. Menschenmengen war er aus New York mehr als gewohnt, jedoch drängten sich auf dem Marktplatz so viele Menschen, dass er noch nicht mal einen Dämon hätte erkennen können. 

Alec war selten außer Atmen, doch fühlte er sich nach dem Stehenbleiben, als ob er gerade zwanzig Stunden am Stück gelaufen war. Das Herz schlug ihm wie wild gegen die Brust und er konnte seinen Puls unangenehm und viel zu schnell an seinem Hals spüren. Zu Hause in Brooklyn waren es unter Null Grad gewesen, als er in das Portal gestiegen war, was ihn in binnen von wenigen Sekunden nach Argentinien befördert hatte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als würde man schnurstracks gegen eine Wand laufen, so plötzlich hatte einen die Hitze umfasst. Mit schwitzenden Händen hielt er den Griff seines Bogens fest umklammert und kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich orientierungslos in alle Richtungen umsah, um Ausschau nach David zu halten, den er wahrscheinlich jedoch nie erkannt hätte. 

An jedem anderen Tag hätte Alec wahrscheinlich alles dafür gegeben den Dämon oder zumindest David oder Jace zu finden, doch in diesem Moment konnte er die nötige Kraft nicht aufbringen. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze oder daran, dass er schon seit längerem nichts gegessen hatte. Plötzliche Müdigkeit überkam ihn und er beschloss sich auf eine niedrige Mauer am Rande des Platzes zu setzten. Der Grund dafür konnte natürlich auch einfach und allein sein kleiner dreijähriger Sohn Max sein, der ihn und seinen Verlobten Magnus selbst in der Nacht ganz schön auf Trab hielt. Obwohl Magnus derjenige gewesen war, der letzte Nacht jedes einzelne Mal aufgestanden war, schob Alec seine Müdigkeit auf den kleinen Warlock, den er schon jetzt schrecklich vermisste. Heute morgen hatte er ihm nur einen schnellen Abschiedskuss gegeben, als er noch geschlafen hatte. Alec hasste es von seinen Liebsten getrennt zu sein und das auch noch einen Tag vor Heiligabend. Er hatte Max und auch Magnus versprochen pünktlich an Weihnachten wieder zurück zu sein, dazu musste er jedoch erst einmal wieder den Weg zurück ins Institut finden.

Seufzend legte er seinen Bogen neben sich und hob seinen Rucksack von seinem Rücken. Erfreulicher Weise fand er sogar noch einen Apfel in einer kleinen Plastiktüte, die er genau wie den Bogen neben sich auf die Mauer legte, um nach der Flasche Wasser zu suchen. Gerade als er nach ihr gegriffen hatte, bemerkte er etwas in seinem Augenwinkel, das ihn aufschrecken ließ. Direkt neben ihm auf der Mauer kniete ein kleiner Junge, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als sein eigener Sohn, und griff nach seinem eingepackten Apfel. Aufgrund von Alecs ruckartiger Bewegung, schreckte auch er auf und schaute dem Shadowhunter direkt in die Augen. Angsterfüllte braune Augen musterten ihn, bevor er plötzlich aufsprang und sich mitsamt dem Apfel aus dem Staub machte. 

So schnell er konnte, verschloss Alec seinen Rucksack, schulterte ihn, griff nach seinem Bogen und rannte dem kleinen Jungen nach. Es ging ihm nicht um den Apfel - von ihm aus hätte er hunderte Äpfel von Alec klauen können - sondern es ging darum, dass der Kleine ihn trotz Zauberglanz-Rune hatte sehen können. Normalerweise war er für normale Menschen unsichtbar, was bedeutete, dass der Junge entweder ein Shadowhunter, Unterweltler oder mit der Fähigkeit geboren worden war. 

Überraschend stellte Alec fest, dass er doch noch mehr Energie und Ausdauer besaß, als er gedacht hatte. Geschickt schlängelte er sich zwischen Passanten vorbei und lief dem kleinen Dieb durch mehrere Gassen hinterher. Schnell hatte er ihn eingeholt; geklaut hatte der Kleine definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal, er war sehr flink und wäre Alec beinahe entwischt. 

In einer Sackgasse kamen die beiden schließlich zum stehen, wobei Alec ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt blieb, um ihm keine Angst zu machen. Das lief nicht ganz nach Plan, als er die Panik in den Augen des kleinen argentinischen Jungens sah, der hektisch um sich schaute, um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Schließlich warf er Alec den Apfel verzweifelt entgegen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er stolperte und nach hinten fiel. Aus Reflex trat der Shadowhunter vor, um ihm zu helfen, hielt sich aber schnell zurück. Es waren vermutlich die Vatergefühle die dort einsetzten, als er den kleinen Jungen so hilflos auf dem staubigen Boden liegen sah. 

»No necesitas tener miedo«, sprach Alec ruhig und kniete sich herunter, damit er nicht mehr ganz so bedrohlich aussah. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Stolz war er, dass er seine erlernten Spanischkenntnisse endlich anwenden konnte, obwohl das eigentlich schon das Limit war, was er sagen konnte. Seine lieb gemeinten Worte hatten jedoch anscheinend nicht die richtige Wirkung. Der kleine Junge mit den schwarzen Locken, die mit Staub bedeckt waren, krabbelte noch weiter von Alec weg und schürfte sich somit beide Knie auf, da er nur eine kurze Hose trug. 

Aus Mitleid zog sich das Herz des Vaters zusammen und er konnte nicht anders, als sich Max an der Stelle des Jungen vorzustellen. Ihm blutete das Herz daran zu denken, was alles passieren musste, damit sich Kinder in einer solchen Situation befanden, in der sie stehlen mussten um etwas zu essen zu haben. Zumindest sah das Kind vor ihm nicht so aus, als hätte es den Apfel nur aus Spaß genommen. Viel zu mager war es für sein Alter und Alec hätte es am liebsten zu sich nach Hause geholt, um ihm all das Essen zu geben, was sie im Kühlschrank hatten. 

Lange hielt er mit dem kleinen Jungen Blickkontakt, bis er wieder einige Schritte vor trat und nach dem Apfel griff, der zwischen den beiden lag, dabei stand er unter strenger Beobachtung. Diesmal bewegte sich sein Gegenüber nicht, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als Alec seinen Rucksack von seiner Schulter nahm und ihn öffnete. Langsam – als ob er befürchtete, dass schnelle Bewegungen den kleinen verängstigten – setzte er sich auf den Boden und kümmerte sich nicht darum, wie seine schwarze Hose danach aussehen würde. Aus seinem Rucksack kramte er ein Messer, das er jedoch vor dem Jungen versteckt hielt, damit er sich nicht erschrak. Den Apfel in seiner Hand holte er aus der Plastiktüte und verstaute die wieder in den Tiefen seiner Tasche, bevor er den Apfel in zwei Hälften schnitt. Noch einmal schaute er zu dem kleinen argentinischen Jungen vor sich, der sich neugierig vorbeugte, um Alec richtig beobachten zu können.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich auf die Lippen den Shadowhunters und er richtete sich langsam auf. Immer noch in der Hocke versuchte er sich auf den Jungen zuzubewegen, die Apfelstücke hielt er dabei in seinen Händen. Erneut konnte Alec pure Angst in den Augen seines Gegenübers lesen, trotzdem trat er immer näher auf ihn zu, bis sie schließlich nur noch eine Armlänge weit voneinander entfernt waren. Vorsichtig streckte Alec dem kleinen Jungen das erste Stück Apfel entgegen, welches er interessiert musterte, dennoch griff er vorerst nicht zu. 

»Für dich«, sagte er, diesmal nicht auf Spanisch, da ihm die Wörter einfach so herausgerutscht waren, ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Obwohl der kleine Junge ihn wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hatte, hob er seine Hand und griff nach dem Apfel in Alecs Hand. Die Finger des Jungen zitterten ängstlich und seine Augen starrten weiterhin in die von Alec. Auch Alecs Magen zog sich zusammen, als er den Apfel sah, jedoch konnte er seinen Hunger durchaus kontrollieren, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass das Kind vor ihm endlich etwas zu essen hatte. Die Vermutung, dass der Kleine großen Hunger haben musste, bestätigte sich, als er den Apfel quasi inhalierte und das samt mit Kernen, sodass Alec ihm auch das nächste Stück hinhielt, was er dankbar annahm. 

Diesmal aß er langsamer und vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, doch es wirkte fast so, als ob er weniger angespannt war, sodass Alec sich sogar traute sich zu bewegen. Von der Hocke aus setzte er sich erneut auf den Boden und beobachtete seinen Gegenüber mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht gebraucht bei was auch immer die anderen Shadowhunter gerade taten, doch er war sich sicher, dass Jace es auch alleine schaffen würde, schließlich kannte er keinen besseren Kämpfer als seinen Parabatai. 

Erneut öffnete Alec seinen Rucksack und holte die Wasserflasche heraus, die er schon fast vergessen hatte. Nur allein bei dem Geräusch des Plätscherns in der Flasche fiel es ihm schwerer zu schlucken. Er war immer noch unheimlich durstig, doch der kleine Junge vor ihm wahrscheinlich auch. Kurz schüttelte er die Flasche hin und her, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. 

»Auqua?«, fragte er bloß, da er nicht in der Lage war einen vollständigen Satz auf Spanisch zu formen, doch der Junge schien zu verstehen. Kurz schaute er den Mann zögernd an, richtete sich dann jedoch zu Alecs Erstauen auf und trat zu ihm. Er nickte schüchtern und hockte sich zu Alec auf den Boden, sehr dicht neben ihm, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Von der Nähe aus konnte er ihn besser beobachten; seine Haut war dunkler gefärbt, vielleicht so wie die Haut von Magnus, seine Augen fast schwarz. Der Staub, der seine Haare und auch Alecs komplette Ausrüstung bedeckte, fand sich auch auf den Wangen des Kindes wieder, das Alec erwartungsvoll musterte. 

Schnell öffnete Alec die Wasserflasche und hielt sie dem Jungen hin, der sich vorbeugte und sie an seine Lippen legte. Mit einer Hand hielt Alec die Flasche fest und ließ das Kind trinken, was anscheinend nicht nur großen Hunger sondern auch großen Durst hatte. Nachdem es den Inhalt in nur wenigen Zügen leergetrunken hatte, hob es seine Hand und machte Andeutungen, dass es die Flasche greifen wollte. Dabei legte sich seine kleine Hand blind auf die von Alec, die immer noch die Flasche hielt. Vorsichtig zog Alec die Flasche wieder zurück, konnte sich ein Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen. Er war froh, dass er dem Kleinen die Angst etwas nehmen konnte.

»Tu padres . . . Dónde están tus padres?«, Wo sind deine Eltern erkundigte sich der Shadowhunter, nachdem er die leere Flasche wieder in seinem Rucksack verstaut hatte. Er erhielt keine Antwort, die großen braunen Augen musterten ihn nur interessiert, sodass er noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob er ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Spanisch schlecht war, aber so schlecht? Immer noch wollte er wissen, warum der kleine Junge ihn sehen konnte. Das Merkmal eines Hexenmeisters konnte er an ihm nicht erkennen, doch vielleicht war es nur durch seine Kleidung bedeckt. Natürlich konnte er auch – genau wie Alec – ein Shadowhunter sein, doch wie sollte er das auf die Schnelle herausfinden?

An Weglaufen war bei dem kleinen Jungen wohl nicht mehr zu denken; zu Alecs Überraschung berührte er eine der Runen an Alecs Arm mit seinem kleinen Zeigefinger und musterte sie interessiert. »Como te llamas?«, Wie heißt du, fragte der Shadowhunter, doch wieder erhielt er keine Antwort, er schaute noch nicht einmal auf, als ob er ihn nicht gehört hätte. 

»Mamá y Papá«, flüsterte der Junge und deutete immer noch auf die Runen auf Alecs Haut. Verwirrt musterte Alec ihn. Er hatte nur sehr leise gesprochen, doch er hatte ihn verstanden und für diese Worte brauchte er Gott sei Dank keine großartigen Sprachkenntnisse. 

»Sie hatten auch Runen . . . ähm, tenían runas? Como . . . «, er deutete ebenfalls auf die Male auf seinem Arm und glaubte ein leises »Sí« aus dem Mund seines Gegenübers zu hören. Vielleicht war er also doch ein Shadowhunter, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte und seine Eltern wirklich ebenfalls Runen gehabt hatten. »Dónde están tus padres?«, fragte er erneut und diesmal schaute der Junge sogar auf, doch immer noch erhielt er keine Antwort nur ein unauffälliges Schulterzucken und ein spanisches Gemurmel, dass er nicht verstand. So sehr wünschte er sich, dass Magnus nun hier war, um mit dem Kleinen zu reden. Nicht nur, weil Magnus perfekt Spanisch sprechen konnte, sondern vor allem auch weil er immer die richtigen Worte in der richtigen Situation hatte. 

»Dónde vives?«, Wo wohnst du, fragte ihn Alec weiter aus, inzwischen war der Gurt seines Köchers jedoch viel interessanter geworden. Kleine Hände zogen leicht an dem Band, was die Pfeile für Alecs Bogen auf seinem Rücken hielt. »Aquí«, hier gab der Junge als simple Antwort und meinte damit wohl die Straßen von Buenos Aires, was Alecs Herz noch ein weiteres Stück brechen ließ. 

Er beschloss den kleinen Apfel-Dieb mit ins Institut zu nehmen, wo er mit Menschen wie David sprechen konnte, die seine Sprache verstanden. Genau das wollte er dem Kind mitteilen, doch er wusste nicht wie, da sein spanisches Vokabular dafür definitiv nicht ausreichte. 

»Soy Alec«, sprach er, als er realisiert hatte, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Ein schmales Lächeln schlich auf die Lippen des Jungen, doch seinen eigenen Namen verriet er nicht. Zögernd legte Alec eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und als er bemerkte, dass ihm die Berührung anscheinend nichts auszumachen schien, richtete er sich langsam auf. Ganz vorsichtig griff er dem Kind unter die Arme und erwartete, dass es sich wehrte, zurückschreckte, doch es tat nichts der gleichen. Ohne Proteste ließ es sich von Alec auf den Arm nehmen und blieb still, als er durch die Gasse wieder zurück zu dem überfüllten Marktplatz ging, wo er den Jungen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. 

Er war fiel zu leicht in seinen Armen, wahrscheinlich war Max sogar schwerer und dieser war eindeutig jünger. Obwohl er nun viel entspannter wirkte, konnte Alec spüren wie er zitterte. Am liebsten wollte er ihm gut zu reden oder wenigstens eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Rücken legen, doch sein Spanisch reichte nicht aus und in seiner anderen Hand befand sich sein Bogen, weshalb beides für ihn nicht möglich war. 

Auf dem Marktplatz stehend drehte sich Alec in alle Richtungen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, aus welcher er gekommen war. Schließlich hörte er einfach auf sein Bauchgefühl, obwohl er sich wirklich nicht sicher war und trug das fremde Kind in seinen Armen durch Buenos Aires bei einer gefühlten Temperatur von 40°C im Schatten. 

 

****

 

»Hast du eine Ahnung, wie große Sorgen ich mir um dich ge-«, Jace saß auf den Stufen des Instituts, seine Haare klebten an seiner Stirn; wahrscheinlich bekam ihm die Hitze ebenso wenig gut wie Alec. Direkt nachdem er das Kind auf dem Arm seines Parabatais erblickt hatte, brach er mitten im Satz ab und riss seine Augen auf. 

»Dämonenjagd, Alec. Du solltest Dämonen jagen und nicht Kinder«, giftete er, doch Alec nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er hätte das gleiche getan, beziehungsweise tat er immer das gleiche, wenn Jace sich in Gefahr brachte; ihn anschreien, obwohl es die Situation nicht besser machte. Als Antwort drückte er Jace wortlos seinen Bogen in die Hand, der diesen sogar annahm und Alec irritiert musterte. Gerade wollte er erneut anfangen zu reden, doch Alec war schneller, hielt sich einen Finger vor die Lippen und deutete ihm somit ruhig zu sein. Danach zeigte er auf den Jungen in seinen Armen, der seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Shadowhunters gelegt hatte und friedlich schlief. Das hatte er den größten Teils des Weges zurück getan und Alec wollte nicht, dass er unnötige Angst bekam, wenn er Jace sehen würde. 

»Ich glaube, er ist ein Shadowhunter«, flüsterte Alec Jace zu, der immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert aussah. Irritiert legte er seine Stirn in Falten: »Und deswegen hast du ihn einfach mitgenommen?«

»Er meinte, er lebt auf der Straße. Vielleicht wurden seine Eltern durch einen von Sebastians Endarkened getötet«

»Du hast also mit deinem fließenden Spanisch eine Unterhaltung mit ihm geführt?«, fragte Jace sarkastisch, woraufhin Alec nur seine Augen verdrehte. »Nein, das sind meine Vermutungen. Ich gehen jetzt rein und suche nach jemandem, der für mich dolmetschen kann«, informierte er seinen Gegenüber und ging an ihm vorbei zum großen Eingangstor des Instituts. 

Widerwillig folgte ihm Jace. »Woher willst du wissen, dass der Kleine ein Shadowhunter ist?«, fragte er, während er neben seinem Parabatai lief. »Er hat meine Runen erkannt, aber wir sollten ihn wahrscheinlich trotzdem zu den Silent Brothers bringen«. Im Inneren des Instituts war es um einiges kühler als außerhalb, was Alec erleichterte. Es sah prunkvoller aus als das in New York, jedoch etwas kleiner. Auch die Geräte im Hauptraum waren nicht alle auf dem neusten Stand, so wie in Alec und Jaces Heimatstadt, doch das waren die größten Unterschiede. 

»Habt ihr den Dämon erwischen können?«, hakte Alec nach und hatte schon vollkommen vergessen, weshalb er überhaupt in Buenos Aires war. Ihm war es wieder aufgefallen, als er Mariah sah, eine Shadowhunterin, die ein paar Jahre älter als er war. Sie hatte mit ihnen heute Mittag das Institut verlassen und war nun dabei eine Iratze auf ihren Oberarm zu zeichnen, außerdem erkannte Alec Blut auf ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte und auf ihrem Arm. Jace hatte eigentlich unversehrt ausgesehen, weshalb er vollkommen vergessen hatte zu fragen. 

»Er hat wohl eher uns erwischt«, murmelte Jace und schaute ebenfalls zu Mariah, die ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog, als sie ihren Ärmel wieder über ihre Wunde zog und zu einem der Monitore ging. »Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir haben es ihm heimgezahlt«, ein schmales Lächeln zierte Jaces Lippen. Es gab wahrscheinlich nichts auf dieser Welt, was ihn so befriedigte wie das Töten von Dämonen. Manchmal war sein Verhalten schon fast fanatisch, doch das machte Jace aus. Alec hatte gewusst, dass Jace keine Probleme mit einem einfach Dämon gehabt hätte und schon wieder hatte sich seine Vermutung bestätigt. 

»Es ist keiner umgekommen, aber David wurde ziemlich schwer verletzt. Die Silent Brothers sind bei ihm«, fügte er noch hinzu, was Alec einen Stich in die Brust versetzte. Hätte er ihn nicht aus den Augen verloren, hatte er ihn vielleicht beschützen können, er war schließlich noch so jung und unerfahren gewesen. Doch er hätte sonst wahrscheinlich nicht den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Arm gefunden, der langsam wach wurde und sich leicht bewegte. 

»Alexander«, ertönte eine neckende Stimme hinter ihm, die künstlich überrascht klang. Verwirrt drehte er sich um und auch Jace folgte seinem Blick. »Kenneth«, stellte Alec eher nüchtern fest, als er den großen dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich sah, der ein gefälschtes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Kenneth Gonzales war der Anführer des Buenos Aires Instituts, nachdem er damals in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters Matthias getreten war, der durch Sebastian jedoch zu einem der Endarkened gemacht wurde und somit mit der Vernichtung des Infernal Cups verstorben war.

Noch genau konnte sich Alec an Matthias erinnern, wie er in Idris vor den gesamten Shadowhuntern gestanden hatte und Sebastians Worte überbracht hatte, während er Jia das Messer an den Hals gehalten hatte, das Alec wenig später mit einem seiner Pfeile aus seiner Hand geschossen hatte. Doch das war nicht der Grund gewesen, warum Kenneth Alec so hasste. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste Alec das selbst nicht so genau. Es hatte bereits angefangen, als die beiden gerade einmal vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen waren. Einmal im Jahr hatten sich die auszubildenden Shadowhunter in Los Angeles getroffen. Es waren Shadowhunter-Kinder aus aller Welt gewesen, darunter aus Kenneth, den Alec schon von Anfang an nicht leiden konnte. Vielleicht war es die Art gewesen, wie er seine Schwester Isabelle behandelt hatte oder auch Jace, den er nie richtig als Lightwood angesehen hatte. 

So wie er in diesem Moment dort stand, erinnerte Alec an eines dieser Treffen, das etwas eskaliert war. Eigentlich war Alec nie einer der Menschen gewesen, die sich leicht provozieren ließen, doch Kenneth hatte es wirklich geschafft, bis Alec sogar bereit gewesen war auf ihn loszugehen, wäre dort nicht Jace gewesen, der es zum Schluss selbst mit Kenneth aufgenommen hatte. Am Ende war es wie Jaces Schuld herübergekommen und nur er wurde bestraft, Kenneth kam einfach so davon. 

»Ich hatte gedacht, dein Warlock-Kind wäre blau«, spottete Kenneth und nickte zu dem Kind auf Alecs Arm, das nun seinen Kopf hob und sich erschrocken umschaute. Alec hatte genau gehört, wie Kenneth das Wort Warlock betont hatte. Seine Abneigung gegen Unterweltler hatte er noch nie versteckt. Der Gedanke, dass ein Shadowhunter einen Unterweltler aufzog und gleichzeitig auch noch mit einem zusammen war, musste für ihn wohl besonders abstoßend sein. 

»Ich haben ihn in einer Gasse gefunden und denke, er ist ein Shadowhunter. Vielleicht kannst du mit ihm reden, ich kann kein Spanisch«, erklärte Alec nüchtern. Er wollte sich nicht aufführen wie damals, schließlich waren sie nun beide älter und somit reifer geworden. Abwesend legte er seine freie Hand auf den Rücken des Jungen, der wieder angefangen hatte zu zittern. Mitleidig strich er mit seiner Hand langsam rauf und runter. 

Lange überlegte Kenneth und schaute Alec dabei stumm in die Augen. Es schien fast so, als würde er innerlich mit Alecs Bitte kämpfen. Auf der einen Seite wusste er genau, dass es doch nur ein Kind war und eine Ablehnung äußerst unmenschlich wäre, auf der anderen Seite war es Alec und Alec einen Wunsch gewähren war wahrscheinlich hart für ihn. Schließlich sprach er jedoch: »Ich werde mit ihm sprechen«

Dankbar nickte Alec und ließ den Jungen vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden. Dieser klammerte sich jedoch an Alecs Hand und machte keine Anstalten mit Kenneth mitgehen zu wollen. Überfordert schaute er erst hoch zu dem Shadowhunter, der ihn bis eben getragen hatte, danach zu Jace, der ihm ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Das Lächeln, was er auch immer auf den Lippen trug, wenn er Alecs Sohn Max ansah.

Kenneth sprach irgendwas auf Spanisch zu dem kleinen Jungen, der Alecs Hand jedoch immer noch nicht losließ. Alec vermutete es war eine Aufforderung von Kenneth, dass der Kleine ihm folgen sollte. Verängstigt schüttelte er den Kopf und vermied Blickkontakt mit dem Anführer des Instituts. Kurz strich Alec durch die dunklen Locken des Kindes und schaute zu Kenneth, der sichtlich nicht so viel Geduld mit Kindern hatte wie er. 

Erneut kamen irgendwelchen spanischen Wörter aus seinem Mund, diesmal jedoch in einer Lautstärke, die selbst Alec zusammenzucken ließ. Andere Shadowhunter, die sich mit ihnen im Raum befanden, drehten sich zu Kenneth um und schenkten ihm geschockte Blicke. Alec vermutete also, dass es keine netten Worte waren, die benutzt wurden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese strengen Worte eine Wirkung auf den kleinen Jungen haben würden außer Angst, doch er ließ von Alecs Hand los und bewegte sich zögernd auf Kenneth zu, der ein siegreiches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Alec hoffte, dass dieser Mann niemals eigene Kinder haben würde, denn nach guter Erziehung sahen seine Methoden nicht aus. 

»Ich rede mit ihm und bringe ihn gleich wieder hier her«, informierte er Alec, als er dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn in die Richtung drückte, aus der er gekommen war. Dieser warf Alec einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu und verschwand mit Kenneth im nächsten Gang. 

»Sympathisch, dieser Kerl«, seufzte Jace sarkastisch und klopfte Alec auf die Schulter, dieser schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

Die anderen Shadowhunter, die nicht zum Buenos Aires Institut gehörten, machten sich bereits bereit für die Abreise und auch Alec sehnte sich nach Zuhause, jedoch musste er auf Kenneth warten, der schon ziemlich lange mit dem Jungen verschwunden war. Seufzend lehnte er sich auf der Bank zurück, auf der er und Jace schon seit gefühlten Stunden warteten. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Wasserflasche die er beinahe in einem Zug leergetrunken hatte. Er hatte seinen Durst schon fast verdrängt gehabt. 

»Ich hoffe, er ist bis Weihnachten wieder da«, kommentierte Jace und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. 

»Du kannst auch alleine gehen, wenn es so weit ist. Ich kann alleine hier warten«, schlug Alec vor, doch Jace schüttelte den Kopf. »Wofür sind Brüder denn sonst da«, sagte er so leise, dass Alec es kaum gehört hatte. »Aber noch eine Stunde und ich geh die beiden eigenhändig suchen«, fügte er ernst hinzu, woraufhin Alec leicht schmunzeln musste. 

Dazu kam es Gott sei Dank erst gar nicht, da Kenneth wenig später in den Raum spaziert kam, hinter ihm lief der kleine Junge, dessen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet war. Sobald er Alec erblickt hatte, fing er an schneller zu laufen und rannte in die Arme des Shadowhunters, die er für den kleinen Jungen ausgebreitet hatte. Gerührt schaute er auf ihn herunter, wie er seinen Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte, woraufhin er mit einer Hand durch seine schwarzen Locken fuhr. 

»Er ist tatsächlich ein Shadowhutner. Einer der Silent Brothers hat es geprüft. Seine Identität konnten wir jedoch nicht ausmachen, aber er wird nach Idris geschickt werden«, informierte Kenneth Alec und Jace knapp. Irritiert legte Alec seine Stirn in Falten. 

»Idris? Was wird in Idris mit ihm passieren?«, hakte er nach und bemerkte, wie sich sein Griff um den Körper des Jungen automatisch verstärkte. 

»Er wird die Shadowhunterausbildung antreten und somit dort leben, so wie alle anderen Shadowhunter-Kinder, die ihre Eltern verloren haben«, Kenneth zuckte mit den Schultern und Alec wusste, dass es ihm völlig gleichgültig war, was mit diesen armen Wesen passieren würde. 

»Aber er ist doch nicht viel zu jung«, protestierte er, doch auch das interessierte Kenneth nicht. »Früh übt sich«, diese Antwort war eher lustig gemeint, doch Alec empfand sie als alles andere als lustig. Dieses Kind würde ohne Liebe aufwachsen; er wusste wie die Schulen in Idris waren. Es war doch kaum älter als Max. Wenn Alec sich vorstellen müsste, dass Max in ein oder zwei Jahren von ihm getrennt aufwachsen müsste, ohne Menschen die ihn liebten, brach es ihm das Herz. Er hatte gesehen, was mit Menschen passiert, die so aufwuchsen. Sebastian war das beste Beispiel. 

»Nein, ich nehme ihn mit nach New York«

»Was?«, sprachen Kenneth und Jace gleichzeitig, doch Alec blieb bei seiner Entscheidung. »Ich nehme ihn mit«, sprach er erneut mit fester Stimme, »Er wird nicht nach Idris kommen. Er braucht ein Zuhause«. Magnus würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, sobald er einen Fuß in ihre Wohnung setzen würde, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. 

»Damit du ihn mit deinem Warlock-Freund aufziehen kannst? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Council das erlauben würde«, spöttisch lachte Kenneth und Alec hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen. 

»Das werden wir noch sehen«

 

~*~

 

Natürlich hatte Alec zuerst Magnus angerufen. Er hatte seinem Verlobten die Situation genaustens beschrieben und hatte Angst gehabt mit Sprechen aufzuhören, da er eine abweisende Reaktion befürchtete, doch Magnus hatte überraschend verständnisvoll reagiert. Auch er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Alec den Jungen nach New York bringen sollte, was den jungen Shadowhunter vollkommen sprachlos gemacht hatte. 

Nun war es also so weit gewesen, dass Alec mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm durch das Portal stieg, zusammen mit Jace, der direkt hinter ihm war und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Mit großen Augen hatte der kleine Shadowhunter in Alecs Armen das Portal gemustert, was ein Warlock aus Buenos Aires geschaffen hatte. Als Alec nun einen Fuß hineinsetzte, legte er eine Hand auf den Rücken des Kindes, welches das Gesehen angespannt beobachtete. Das letzte, was er sah, waren die braunen Augen von ihm, die ihn ängstlich und geschockt anstarrten, doch dann war es bereits geschehen. 

Ehe sie sich versahen, standen die drei im New York Institut, um sie herum bekannte Gesichter, was Alec erleichterte. Er war gerade einmal für vierundzwanzig Stunden weg gewesen und trotzdem genoss er es wieder in gewohnter Umgebung zu sein. Einmal klopfte Jace ihm noch auf die Schulter, bevor er seine Hand zu sich zog und zu seiner Freundin Clary ging, die ihn erleichtert in seine Arme schloss. Auch Alecs Schwester Isabelle lief an seine Seite und warf Alec ein breites Lächeln zu, was er erwiderte. Er hasste und liebte diese Momente zugleich; er liebte es nach Hause zu kommen und seine Liebsten in die Arme zu schließen, doch gleichzeitig hasste er es zu sehen, dass sie sich eindeutig Sorgen gemacht hatten. Selbst das unauffällig Ausatmen der Erleichterung von Clary blieb von Alec nicht unbemerkt. 

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war seine Mutter als Leiterin des Instituts, die ihn streng musterte. Anscheinend musste Magnus ihr die Situation geschildert haben, da sie alles andere als überrascht aussah, als sie das Kind in Alecs Armen erblickte. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nur schwer interpretieren. Seine Mutter war sowieso nie eine Frau gewesen, die viel Emotionen zeigte und auch in diesem Moment konnte er nichts aus ihrem Blick herauslesen. Kurz nickte er ihr zu und schaute sie fragend an, doch hatte keine Zeit auf eine Antwort zu warten, als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte. 

»Daddy!«, schnell drehte er sich um und sah seinen Sohn Max, der auf ihn zurennen wollte, jedoch von einer Hand zurückgehalten wurde. Es war Magnus, der wahrscheinlich Rücksicht auf den Jungen in Alecs Armen nahm und Max deshalb nicht gleich auf die beiden loslassen wollte. Automatisch bildete sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Shadowhunters, welches Magnus erwiderte und langsam mit Max an der Hand auf ihn zutrat. Alec hatte gedacht, dass dieser Stich in der Nähe seines Magens, wenn er Magnus in die Augen sah, irgendwann verschwinden würde, doch er konnte die Schmetterlinge immer noch fühlen, auch wenn Magnus nur im selben Raum mit ihm war. 

Alec Blick glitt zu dem Jungen in seinen Armen, der interessiert zu Max schaute. Kurz schaute er auch zu Magnus, doch danach galt seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen dem kleinen Warlock zu Alecs Füßen. Wahrscheinlich war es wegen seiner ungewöhnlichen blauen Hautfarbe. Der Kleine hatte so etwas vermutlich noch nie vorher gesehen. Ganz langsam ging Alec in die Knie, um seinen Sohn in den Arm zu nehmen. Den Jungen setzte er vorsichtig ab, seinen Arm ließ er jedoch um seinen hageren Körper gelegt und auch er selbst ließ nicht von Alec ab. Wortlos beobachtete er, wie Alec einen Arm um Max legte und ihn an seine Brust zog. Max war nicht sonderlich interessiert an dem anderen Jungen, sondern sichtlich nur an Alec, als er sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge vergrub und seine kleinen Ärmchen um seinen Hals warf. Schmunzelnd drückte Alec seine Lippen an Max' Schläfe und hielt ihn dicht bei sich. 

Er schaute auf, als Magnus sich zu ihnen kniete und auch der kleine Junge in Alecs anderem Arm schaute nun von Max zu Magnus, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Kurz strich Magnus Alec als Begrüßung mit dem Handrücken über die Wange und lächelte liebevoll. Er tat dies jeden Tag, wenn der Shadowhunter nach Hause kam. Es benötigte nur diese einfache kleine Geste um Alecs Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen und jedes Mal wurde er erneut daran erinnert, was für ein Glück er doch mit Magnus hatte. 

Dieser widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit danach dem kleinen Jungen und begrüßte ihn auf Spanisch. Alec meinte sehen zu können, wie sich sein Gesicht erhellte, als Magnus weiter auf Spanisch auf ihn einredete, viel zärtlicher als Kenneth es getan hatte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ließ der Kleine es sogar zu, dass der ältere Warlock eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte. Alec wünschte sich sehr die Worte verstehen zu können, doch es waren nur einzelne Wörter, die er heraushören konnte, die alleine jedoch keinen Sinn ergaben. Genau wie er es gedacht hatte, wusste Magnus immer die richtigen Worte. Alec meinte sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen des Jungen erkennen zu können, als er ihm auf Spanisch antwortete. Zwar nur sehr leise, doch er sprach. 

Überrascht beobachtete er schließlich, wie Magnus dem Jungen vorsichtig unter die Arme griff und sich langsam wieder aufrichtete, dabei hob er ihn auf seinen eigenen Arm. Erfreut stellte Alec fest, dass es dem Kleinen wohl nichts ausmachte nun bei dem Warlock zu sein, der ihm immer noch leise auf Spanisch zuredete. Auch Alec erhob sich langsam, zusammen mit Max, der sich an seinen Hals klammerte. 

»Bleibt er bei uns?«, fragte sein Sohn interessiert, weshalb er leicht schmunzelte. »Ich denke schon, Max«, flüsterte Alec als Antwort und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Er war froh, dass Max niemals die gleichen Erfahrungen machen musste, wie der Junge in Magnus' Armen. 

 

***

 

Ein von Magnus erstelltes Portal hatte die vier in ihre Wohnung transportiert. Grinsend beobachtete dieser, wie Max in Alecs Armen zappelte und dieser in herunterließ. Kaum unten angekommen, lief der kleine blaue Warlock in die Richtung seines Zimmers, wobei er auf dem Weg beinahe ihre Katze Chairman Meow umrannte, die sich gerade noch im letzten Moment retten konnte. Lachend schüttelte Magnus den Kopf und sah, dass Alec es ihm nachmachte. 

Auch Magnus ließ das Kind, was er auf dem Arm trug, auf den Boden, doch dieses blieb vorerst auf der Stelle stehen. Neugierig scannte es die ganze Wohnung ab, sein Blick blieb schließlich an dem großen Weihnachtsbaum hängen, der in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand. Der gesamte Raum war mit festlicher Dekoration geschmückt, doch der kleine Junge hatte nur Augen für den Baum und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Magnus folgte ihm schmunzelnd und griff nach der Keksdose, die auf dem Kaffeetisch neben dem Sofa stand. 

Angekommen an dem beleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum, streckte der kleine Junge seine Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig einen der Äste, tastete die Nadeln und danach eine Christbaumkugel, die auf seiner Höhe hing. Magnus hockte sich neben ihn und öffnete die Dose in seiner Hand. Er hatte ein Kind noch nie so zögern sehen, als er ihm die Kekse unter die Nase hielt. Max hätte vermutlich schon den gesamten Inhalt in einer Millisekunde weggeputzt, doch der Junge vor ihm traute sich wohl nicht zuzugreifen. Ermutigend nahm Magnus einen der Kekse heraus, die er mit Max ein paar Tage vorher gebacken hatte. Er hatte die Form eines Herzens und erst als Magnus den Keks selbst in die Hand nahm, griff auch der Junge danach, jedoch sehr bedacht und vorsichtig. 

Schnell nahm sich Magnus ebenfalls einen Keks und biss einmal ab, um zu zeigen, dass man ihn essen konnte. Erst dann machte es ihm der Junge nach und aß seinen eigenen Keks. »Lecker?«, fragte Magnus auf Spanisch, woraufhin sein Gegenüber zögernd nickte. Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, nahm Magnus noch einen Keks aus der Dose und hielt ihn dem Jungen erneut unter die Nase. Dankbar nahm er ihn an und steckte ihn – diesmal etwas hastiger – in seinen Mund. 

Für Magnus war Max eindeutig das hübscheste Kind auf der ganzen Welt, doch der kleine Shadowhunter vor ihm machte ihm wirklich Konkurrenz. Er hatte ein echtes Puppengesicht; mit den großen Augen, vollen Lippen und der kleinen Stupsnase sah er aus wie aus einem Bilderbuch. Nach einem Bad und einem ordentlichen Haarschnitt würde er wahrscheinlich als kleiner Märchenprinz durchgehen, nur in sehr klein. Er erinnerte ihn an seinen alten Freund Raphael, obwohl dieser etwas älter gewesen war, als er ihn zum ersten mal getroffen hatte. Doch irgendetwas in dem Verhalten des Jungen ließ ihn an Raphael denken, der wie ein Sohn für ihn gewesen war.

»Ist dir kalt?«, fragte Magnus – erneut auf Spanisch - , als er sah, wie der Junge zitterte. Verständlich bei den dünnen Klamotten, die er trug, und den Temperaturen, die er überhaupt nicht gewohnt war. Kurzerhand beschloss Magnus ihm ein Bad einzulassen, was er sowieso nötig hatte. Ein Problem war nur noch die Kleidung, denn in Max' Klamotten würde der Shadowhunter nicht passen, vielleicht jedoch in seine Unterhosen. Magnus beschloss sich erst später darum zu kümmern und nahm zwei weitere Kekse aus der Keksdose, bevor er einen Arm um den Jungen legte und ihn wieder auf seinen Arm hob. Dieser war fiel zu beschäftigt den anderen Keks zu essen, den Magnus ihm hinhielt. 

Im Badezimmer angekommen, ließ Magnus warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen und griff nach jeglichen Utensilien, die er auch für Max' Badezeit benötigte. Während der Junge noch den letzten Keks aß, setzte er ihn vor sich auf den Boden und begann seine Hose auszuziehen. Er warf sie in die Ecke des Raumes und würde sie wahrscheinlich später entsorgen. Danach zog er dem Jungen das Shirt über den Kopf, das sich zu der Hose gesellen musste. Als er den Jungen schließlich vollkommen ausgezogen und dieser seinen Keks aufgegessen hatte, hob er ihn in die Badewanne. Großes Interesse zeigte er dabei vor allem an dem kleinen Nilpferd von Max, das Magnus ebenfalls ins Wasser geschmissen hatte. Somit hielt der Kleine sogar still, als er das Shampoo in seinen Haaren verteilte, was er von Max alles andere als gewohnt war. 

Als Magnus durch die schwarzen Locken des kleinen Jungen fuhr und dieser mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, beschloss er unauffällig die Vorteile seiner Magie zu nutzen. Offensichtliche Magie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nur verängstigen, doch wenn er es hinter seinem Rücken tat (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) würde es bestimmt keine Konsequenzen haben. Dabei lag Magnus ganz richtig, denn als er Seifenblasen zauberte, die aus dem Schaum hinaufstiegen, war das Spielzeug in den Händen des Jungens nicht mehr interessant. Sofort versuchte er nach einer der Seifenblasen zu greifen, die umgehend zerplatzen, als sie mit seinem kleinen Finger in Berührung kamen. 

Während das Kind vor ihm abgelenkt war, nutzte Magnus seine Magie ebenfalls für die Haare des kleinen Shadowhunters. Wer brauchte schon einen Friseur, wenn man einen Warlock hatte? Das selbe hatte er bei Max schon oft getan, weshalb der Junge nichts mitbekam. Nur ein bisschen kürzer hatte er seine Locken gemacht, da diese wahrscheinlich noch nie eine Schere gesehen hatten. Vorsichtig spülte er sie wieder aus und achtete darauf, dass das Wasser nicht in die Augen des Jungen kam, der immer noch die Seifenblasen bewunderte, die inzwischen deutlich weniger geworden waren. 

Als Magnus das Wasser abließ und nach einem Handtuch griff um den kleinen aus der Wanne zu heben, tat dieser etwas, was er nicht erwartet hätte; einfach so fing er an zu weinen, obwohl doch gar nichts passiert war. Es flogen sogar noch einzeln Seifenblasen durch die Luft, trotzdem kullerten Tränen über die Wangen des Kindes. Überfordert nahm er das Handtuch und legte es um die Schultern des kleinen Shadowhunters, bevor er ihn auf seinen Schoß hob. Er weinte nur sehr leise, nicht so wie er es von Max gewohnt war, den man bestimmt noch zwei Straßen weiter hörte, wenn er einen schlechten Tag hatte. 

Immer noch schluchzte der Junge leise, auch als Magnus ihn abgetrocknet hatte, da er angenommen hatte, ihm wäre nur kalt gewesen. Seufzend holte er einen von Max' Bademänteln aus dem Schrank und suchte den aus, der ihm sowieso zu groß war. Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ er sich anziehen, weinte jedoch weiter als Magnus ihn auf seinen Arm nahm und das Bad verließ. Im Flur angekommen hörte er, dass Alec in der Küche war, ging jedoch herüber zu Max' Zimmer, um nach Klamotten zu suchen, die dem kleinen Shadowhunter vielleicht passen könnten.

Neugierig blickte sein Sohn auf, der vor seiner Ritterburg saß, als sein Vater den Raum betrat. Leise entschuldigte sich Magnus und hockte sich vor Max' Kommode, woraufhin dieser seine Spielfiguren auf den Boden legte und zu ihnen trat. 

»Warum weint er?«, wollte er interessiert wissen und deutete auf den Jungen in Magnus Arm, dem schweigend Tränen über die Wange liefen. »Ich weiß es nicht«, gab sein Vater zu und öffnete die Schublade mit Klamotten, die Max noch zu groß waren, er jedoch von Verwandten oder Freunden geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er fand eine Unterhose, die er dem Jungen sofort anzog, danach einen blau-weiß gestreiften Schlafanzug mit einem großen Teddybären auf der Vorderseite und ein Paar Socken. 

»Wie heißt er?«, fragte Max weiter, was Magnus zum Schmunzeln brachte. »Er hat keinen Namen, zumindest hat er uns ihn noch nicht verraten«, erklärte er geduldig und stellte fest, dass sogar ihm der Schlafanzug etwas zu groß war. Er konnte nicht genau schätzen, wie alt der Junge war, aber er musste auf jeden Fall mindestens ein Jahr älter als Max sein, wenn nicht sogar zwei und trotzdem hatten die beiden fast die selbe Größe. Der Junge allerdings hatte - anders als Max – weniger klein-kindliche Eigenschaften, was Magnus darauf brachte, dass er älter war. 

Kurz lief Max weg und Magnus nahm an, dass er weiter mit seiner Ritterburg spielte, doch er kam wenig später wieder und hockte sich zu dem Jungen, den Magnus auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, um ihm seine Hose anzuziehen. Mit großen Augen schaute er hoch zu Magnus' Sohn und nahm das Kuscheltier, was er ihm hinhielt, zögernd entgegen. Es war eine kleine graue Plüschtier Katze, die er bei Max eigentlich noch nie gesehen hatte und sich fragte, wo sie herkam. Magnus wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als Max ihm auch noch einen seiner Schnuller hinhielt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er dieses Verhalten an seinem kleinen Cousin abgeguckt. Der Sohn von Alecs Schwester war gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr alt und immer wenn er geweint hatte, hatte Isabelle genau das selbe getan wie Max.

Umso überraschter war Magnus, als seine Tricks sogar funktionierten. Sobald der Kleine die Katze an sich drückte und selbst den Schnuller in den Mund nahm, hörte er auf zu weinen. Innerlich verdrehte Magnus die Augen, weil er nun noch ein Kind im Haus hatte, dass er vom Schnuller entwöhnen musste, doch für den Moment war er froh, dass es nicht mehr weinte. 

»Du wirst ein toller großer Bruder werden, Max«, komplimentierte Magnus, woraufhin sein Sohn stolz grinste. Er wusste, dass auch Alec noch ein weiteres Kind wollte, darüber hatten sie schon gesprochen, doch wann und wie war noch unklar. Nicht mehr interessiert an dem Kind vor ihm, lief Max zurück zu seiner Ritterburg und kniete sich vor sie. Schmunzelnd hob Magnus das nun nicht mehr weinende Kind auf seinen Arm und begab sich in die Küche, wo er Alec vorfand, der für jeden einen Teller Brote vorbereitet hatte, selbst für den kleinen Shadowhunter. Als er die beiden sah, lächelte er herzlich. 

»Wow, du siehst ja aus wie ein vollkommen anderer Mensch«, kommentierte er an den kleinen Jungen gerichtet und trat ein paar Schritte näher an ihn heran. »Magnus«, sprach er in einem warnenden Ton, nachdem er den Schnuller erblickt hatte. »Das ist Max' Schuld«, wehrte sich der Warlock, doch Alec nahm es mit Humor und lachte bloß. 

»Hast du seine Haare geschnitten?«, hakte er nach und legte seine Stirn in Falten. »So etwas in der Art«, zwinkerte Magnus, woraufhin Alec nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. »Deswegen wachsen Max' Haare also nicht«, stellte er fest, doch Magnus zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern. 

Er griff nach einem der Teller und Alec stellte die restlichen drei auf ein Tablett, dazu noch eine Flasche für Max, die er immer noch jeden Abend trank, bevor er ins Bett ging. Zusammen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, auf dem Weg hörte er Alec Max' Namen rufen, bevor er sich auf das Sofa setzte, direkt neben Chairman Meow, der nur widerwillig Platz machte.

Ehe sich die beiden Väter versahen, saß auch Max neben ihnen und krabbelte auf Alecs Schoß, der gerade noch den Teller in einer Hand in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Auch die Katze zwischen den beiden interessierte sich sehr für die Brote in Alecs Hand, beziehungsweise für die Wurst, mit der sie belegt waren. Alec hielt den Teller so hoch es ging und schaffte es sogar noch mit der rechten Hand nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen, um den Fernseher anzuschalten. Als Chairman Meow vom Sofa sprang, rückte Magnus näher an Alec, der nach dem Kindersender suchte. 

Es war ein typischer Abend im Haushalt der Familie Lightwood-Bane, nur das nun eine weitere Person dabei war, die jedoch so leise und unauffällig war, dass man sie kaum bemerkte. Er hatte nur eine halbe Scheibe Brot gegessen, danach hatte er wieder den Schnuller in den Mund genommen und lag nun in Magnus Armen, so wie es Max bei Alec tat. Dieser trank friedlich von seiner Flasche, während er aus dem Augenwinkel das Programm im Fernsehen guckte von irgendeinem Schwein und seinen Freunden. Magnus hatte die verstanden, wie das Fernsehen über die Jahre nur so lächerlich geworden sein konnte. 

Als Alec nach einer Decke für Max griff, hielt er auch Magnus eine entgegen, die dieser dankend annahm und um den Jungen in seinen Armen legte, der daraufhin wieder seine Augen öffnete, die er für einen Moment geschlossen hatte. Magnus fragte sich, ob er damals auf den Straßen überhaupt hatte friedlich schlafen können und schon wieder brach sein Herz bei diesem Gedanken etwas mehr. Zögernd hob sich eine Hand des Kleinen, die nicht um die kleine Plüschtier Katze gelegt war, und wanderte zu Magnus Gesicht. Als ein kleiner Finger in sein Auge stechen wollte, zog er sein Gesicht leicht zurück. Ein Lachen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, was er bei ihm noch nicht gesehen hatte. 

»Gato«, sagte er ganz leise, doch Magnus hatte es gerade noch gehört. Katze hatte er auf Spanisch gesagt, obwohl es durch den Schnuller eher genuschelt war. Erst war Magnus verwirrt, doch dann begriff er, dass der Kleine seine Augen meinte, die der Warlock ganz vergessen hatte zu verstecken. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Alec die beiden beobachtete. Max war bereits eingeschlafen und Alec griff nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten. Gerührt lächelte Magnus dem Jungen entgegen und nahm seine kleine Hand in seine, um sie von seinem Gesicht zu führen, bevor er ihm tatsächlich ein Auge ausstach. Danach strich er ihm sanft über die Wange, danach über die Nase, woraufhin er langsam die Augen schloss. 

»Magnus?«, flüsterte Alec und holte Magnus somit vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken. Nur schwer konnte er seinen Blick von dem kleinen Engel in seinen Armen reißen. Als er in Alecs Augen schaute, lächelte dieser verständnisvoll. Er hielt Max fest an seine Brust, genauso wie Magnus den Jungen hielt, wie sein . . . eigenes Kind. 

Alec und er brauchten keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen. Das war schon damals so gewesen, als Alec Max zum ersten mal nach Hause gebracht hatte; Magnus hatte den Blick in seinen Augen gesehen, als er Max angeguckt hatte. Gleich hatte er gewusst, dass dieser kleine Warlock wohl für immer bei ihnen bleiben würde und das nichts auf dieser Welt Alecs Meinung ändern würde. Genau jetzt befand sich Magnus in der gleichen Situation; ganz offensichtlich konnte Alec den Blick seines Verlobten lesen. Vorsichtig rückte er ein Stück näher an ihn und beugte sich ebenfalls über den kleinen Jungen in Magnus' Armen. 

»Wie sollen wir ihn nennen?«,, fragte Alec und legte seinen Kopf auf Magnus' Schulter. Lange überlegte dieser und strich mit dem Finger erneut über die Wange des Kindes. Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, das nächste Kind was er mit Alec haben würde, wäre erneut ein Baby gewesen, da er sich eigentlich nach einem gesehnt hatte, doch dieser Wunsch war mehr als befriedigt, wenn er in seine Arme schaute. Wieder dachte er daran, wie sehr ihn der Kleine an seinen alten Freund Raphael Santiago erinnerte; die schwarzen Locken, die dunklere Haut und die großen Augen. 

»Rafael«, antworte Magnus schließlich, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Überrascht hob Alec seinen Kopf von Magnus' Schulter. »Raphael?«, Alec legte seine Stirn in Falten, »Der Typ wollte dich umbringen«, erinnerte er ihn, doch Magnus schüttelte den Kopf. »Er hat es nicht getan«, stellte er klar und dachte zurück an das erste mal, als er Raphael gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihn gerettet und hätte es wieder getan, auch wenn Raphael ihm erneut das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hätte. 

»Aber Rafael mit F, das gefällt mir besser und ist nicht ganz wie der Name von Raphael Santiago. Das hat noch etwas eigenes«, erklärte er und erst da schien Alec klarzuwerden, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. 

»Gut, dann Rafael. Willkommen in unserer verrückten Familie«, flüsterte Alec und strich sanft über dessen Hand, die das Kuscheltier festhielt. Vorsichtig beugte sich Magnus zu ihm herunter und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Stirn. 

»Willkommen, kleiner Prinz«


End file.
